


A Surprise Of Green Tea Fortune Cookies

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [20]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amusement Parks, Comedy, Cruise, Dating, Fireworks, First Date Redo, Fluff, M/M, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Romance, Surprise Ending, akafuri - Freeform, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Seijuurou takes Kouki on a very special date- he decides to take his omega on a redo of their disastrous first dates, but this time he hopes fortune will be on his side and that this will end up being the best date of their lives.





	A Surprise Of Green Tea Fortune Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> We're at our 20th story YAY! And for those of you wondering, we've been past the halfway point of this series for a little while now- but there's still plenty more to come, so do not fret (*^～^) I'm so excited for this story! (ノ^∇^) Well, I'm always excited for every story I make in this series, but I'm SUPER excited for this one! I'm totally ecstatic for their date and I hope you all enjoy this as much as Sei, Kouki and I have! ♪٩(✿′ᗜ‵✿)۶♪ And make sure to click on all the underlined words that you see in the story- they will link you pictures of the character's outfits and whatnot ヽ(´･ω･`)､
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

"I think he looks better with the dark mahogany jacket than the light tan one." Momoi pointed out, holding said jacket up for the others to see.

Kise hummed as he looked at it closely, reaching up to feel the soft material between his fingers. "You're right. Furihatacchi tends to wear light clothes anyway, so it'd be a nice change to wear something darker but still with a bit of color." Kise nodded as he grab another item nearby. "So, what do think of this Momoicchi? Yes or no to the shoulder bag?" He asked, holding up two bags of the same design but contrasting colors.

Said person that the two were currently choosing an outfit for sighed at the side, tiredly sinking down onto the small couch that was available in the store.

Seijuurou had asked him a few nights ago if they could go on a date tommorrow. Of course, Kouki had said yes but now he was wondering why his mate had called their friends to help dress him up for what he had first thought to be one of their usual dates.

The brunette knew that it wasn't their anniversary and his birthday was still a ways off. 

Wondering what was going on inside his mate's mind, Kouki agreed to go with Momoi and Kise to chose an outfit for him to wear.

But now, he was regretting his decision to come since it has already been 2 hours and 4 stores later and he still hasn't gotten his entire outfit yet.

"Ughhhhh..." Kouki moaned to himself, contemplating if it would be appropriate for him to lay down on the couch or not.

"Furihata-sama, would you like a glass of sparkling cider?" One of the shop attendants smiled, offering him the non-alcoholic drink.

Kouki nodded as he carefully took the glass. "Ah, yes. Thank you!" He watched as the attendant gave a bow and walked away. Sighing, the omega brought the glass to his lips and took a sip.

Tasting the apple-flavored fizzy drink, Kouki looked back at his two companions who were currently arguing about which belt he should wear.

"Are you sure you guys don't know anything about tomorrow?" Kouki interrupted them as the pair looked like they were going to strangle each other.

Momoi huffed at Kise before turning to Kouki with a bright smile. "Nope! Sorry Kou-kun!"

Kise also beamed at him, with at least seven types of belts on his arm. "Akashiichi only told us to find a semi-formal outfit for your date tomorrow. Other than that, his lips were sealed as always."

Kouki frowned. "I keep thinking that maybe tomorrow is some sort of important occasion and maybe I had forgot it, but I keep racking my brain and I really can't remember anything. It's not our birthdays and its not our anniversary neither."

Kise made an sympathetic sound as he lowered the belts and rushed to give Kouki a hug. "I know exactly how you feel, Furihatacchi. I felt the same way when I had almost forgotten my own one month anniversary with Senpai!" 

Momoi sat beside Kouki and also gave him a comforting hug. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Kou-kun. Besides, if you did forget something, I'm positive that Akashi-kun would forgive you...or wouldn't even mind in the first place!"

Kise nodded as he sat at Kouki's other side and joined into the hug fest. "Momoicchi's right! I bet Akashicchi would even be happy that you forgot- we all know how much he loves a good surprise."

"As long as it's not on him." Kouki pointed out, making them all chuckle. 

Kouki sighed as he soaked in his friend's words, "Yeah, you're both right, I'm probably just worrying about nothing. I'll go tomorrow and whatever happens, will happen. I'll just try to relax and focus on having fun with Sei. It's been a while since we've gone on a date- like a real date, not just an outing or staying at home together."

Kise and Momoi grinned, happy that they were able to cheer the brunette up. Sharing a sly look between each other, the pair both took Kouki by his arms and pulled them all up. 

"Okay, now that we solved that problem, it's time for you to try on these belts!" Kise sang, dragging Kouki into the dressing room.

"And don't forget the pants! I know we bought some from the third store, but I think these would match much better!" Momoi gushed as she grabbed ten pairs of jeans along with her.

Kouki only groaned as he allowed the two to drag him into another session of hell.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

Kouki quickly fixed his hair into its usual messy style (no matter how much he tried, his bird's nest of hair just didn't look good being combed back) before heading to the living room.

Sitting on the couch, his bond mate was already there, chatting happily with his older brother.

"Oh, now look who's here and all dressed up." Kouta grinned when he noticed his little brother enter the room.

The omega blushed as he looked down at the outfit he wore.

[Kouki](https://www.polyvore.com/date_outfit/set?id=227433408) wore a faded black polo shirt with mahogany plaid trousers and a brown crocodile belt. On his wrist was a new brown and silver watch and he was holding the burgundy and white cotton, leather and lamb fur shearling denim jacket that cost more than Kouki liked to think about.

"Is it weird?" Kouki asked, feeling awkward. The outfit itself was actually really soft feeling and comfortable, but the brunette was just not used to wearing fashionable ad expensive clothes like these.

Seijuurou stood up from the couch and made his way towards him. He was grinning brilliantly as he took Kouki's hand in his. "You look amazing, love. Very handsome." He complimented.

Kouki blushed even more, but he felt more confident now as a small smile appeared on his lips. "You look really handsome too, Sei." He said shyly.

[Seijuurou](https://www.polyvore.com/date_outfit/set?id=227434156) was wearing a light blue white dress shirt with black chino pants and a black alligator belt. He wore a pair of black dress shoes and had on a stainless steel watch and a silver pendant necklace around his neck. And Kouki spotted his mate's favorite Dolce & Gabbana black peacoat on the couch.

Honestly, the redhead looked like a freaking supermodel no matter what he wore.

Seijuurou smiled and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. "Thank you, Kouki."

"Okay, none of that. You two go off on your date now." Kouta interrupted, making shooing motions with his hands. "And before you guys leave, did you remember what I've told you, Seijuurou?" He added sternly.

"To not defile your little brother...especially in public." Seijuurou replied with a grin, grabbing his coat.

Kouki spluttered, almost tripping as he slipped on his dark brown leather shoes. "Nii-san!" He scolded his brother.

Kouta only smiled innocently back as he gave a thumbs up. "That's correct. And don't you ever forget that, Seijuurou."

Both alphas chuckled as Kouki grabbed his mate's hand hurriedly rushed out of the house. But he paused at the doorway before turning around to stick his tongue at the older Furihata. "You're the worst, nii-san."

Kouta only grinned as he blew his little bro a kiss. "I love you too, baby brother."

Kouki frowned for another second before giving the other a wide smile. "Yeah, I love you as well, nii-san. Oh, and before I forget- make sure you give Reo-nee his jacket back. I noticed it underneath your bed when I was vacuuming earlier." He pointed out cheekily.

Leaving Kouta blushing brighter than the sun, Kouki laughed as he grabbed Seijuurou's hand and ran off, waving goodbye to his brother who was spluttering utter nonsense. 

With the front door closed behind them, the couple paused for a moment or two before Seijuurou turned to raise his eyebrow at his omega. "Reo's jacket?"

Kouki grinned. "I'm 99% sure that nii-san and Reo-nee have started dating for a while now."

"Only 99% sure?" Akashi questioned, amused.

"The 1% is because they haven't announced it yet." Kouki winked.

As the couple entered the redhead's car, the driver automatically drove off to whenever Seijuurou had planned for that day.

Holding hands, Kouki looked out the car window to guess where they might be headed. Seijuurou watched as his omega stared outside and couldn't help but chuckle as his mate's eagerness.

"Excited, Kouki?" The alpha asked, bringing their hands up to place a soft kiss on the other's hand.

Kouki blushed as he looked away from the window back to his mate. "I'm just excited to know when you're taking me....and..." 

"Yes?" Seijuurou encouraged him to continue when he trailed off.

The brunette bit his lip in hesitation for a second before asking, "I've been wondering if today's a special day or something. I mean, you got Sacchan and Kise to help dress me up today. But if today really is special, then I'm really sorry." He admitted, truthfully. "I mean, I know it's not our birthdays yet and it's not our anniversary either. I'm really sorry, Sei."

The alpha gave his mate a fond look as he chuckled, "Oh, Kouki. You didn't forget anything. Today is just a normal day- I promise that there's no holiday or celebration in particular. I just thought that it has been a while since I've taken you out on a real date. I just wanted to do things properly today." Seijuurou explained. "And I know how much you worry about what to wear on our dates, so this time, I have thought to ask some of our friends for help."

Kouki sighed in relief as he began to relax. "Oh, thank goodness. So there's nothing special today that I've forgotten?" He asked again, wanting to be sure.

Seijuurou shook his head. "I promise that you haven't forgotten anything. Although, I must say that today's agenda will be something very special." He added, a sly smile on his face.

Kouki looked at him, curious. "Am I allowed to know what we're doing today?" He asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked at his mate with his slightly widened eyes- knowing that his mate was usually weak to this look.

The redhead chuckled as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the other's lips. "I know what you're doing, Kouki."

Kouki pouted before exchanging another sweet kiss with the other. "But is it working?"

Seijuurou laughed loudly this time as he brought his arm around his omega. "Of course it is. But it really isn't necessary since I am alright with you knowing the itinerary for today." He told him.

The brunette brightened looking really eager now. "Really?!"

Seijuurou nodded, "Yes. For today, I wanted to do something a bit different than our usual previous dates. So I've decided to take you to a variety of places. We'll be going to a nice cafe first for a little brunch. Then I thought about us going to someplace fun- so we shall be heading to the amusement park. Afterwards, I've booked us on a cruise ship for dinner. How does that sound?"

Kouki was almost brimming with excitement as he finally learned what they were doing that day. As he opened his mouth to comment, the brunette paused when he realized something. "Wait, why does all of that sound familiar?" He wondered, looking a bit confused as he tried to remember where he had heard about all those activities before. 

Seijuurou grinned as he answered, "Sharp as always, my love. Do you remember all the small 'dates' I had brought you on before we began dating?"

Kouki looked confused for a moment before he gasped as everything clicked. "Oh my god, you're taking me on something like a redo date of all our first disastrous non-dates before?" The brunette looked at his mate in disbelief but impressed and honestly, very happy.

Before they had begun to date, Seijuurou had asked for advice from the uncrowned kings on where to take the omega for an 'outing' so he could confess his feelings. But unfortunately, all their ideas ended badly.

The alpha nodded, satisfied that his mate really liked this idea. "Exactly. When I've taken you on that cruise, out to the French restaurant, and to the amusement park the first time, they all ended horribly. So this time around, I wanted to overwrite the bad memories of those first 'not quite-dates' and create new memories with you."

The brunette looked at his mate, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the other's sweet gesture. "That sounds perfect, Sei. I love it."

The rest of the drive was spent with the two exchanging more kisses and just enjoying being together without much speaking, just relaxing as they cuddled together.

The car slowly parked next to the entrance of the park. Seijuurou helped his mate out of the car while their driver held the door open for them.

"Shiba park?" Kouki read the sign of the entrance.

His mate took his hand as he led the omega inside. "The cafe we are going to is located inside." Seijuurou explained.

Talking a stroll in the park was a very nice start to their date. The couple enjoyed their surroundings and Kouki couldn't help but coo at small group of dogs playfully tackling each other.

They soon reached their destination at a big but open-looking cafe that really was located inside the park. 

The cafe was named, 'Le Pain Quotidien' and it served European organic baked goods and simple but delicious European dishes.

Since the day out was warm and sunny, the couple decided to eat on the outdoor seating. When their meals arrived, both of their plates looked as if they were a work of art- it had a very artisan look to it.

"Are you sure you don't want to add anything else to your order?" Kouki asked, digging into his seasonal frittata; baked with vegetables, goat cheese and oven roasted chicken. And it was served with the cafe's organic bread on the side and a glass of sparkling iced hibiscus. 

Unlike their first time eating at a French restaurant, Seijuurou made sure to bring them to a place with a Japanese menu so that the omega would be able to choose his own dish and make sure that there was no shellfish in his dish this time.

Seijuurou nodded as he ate his order of a small green salad dressed with a basil vinaigrette and a small glass of mint lemonade. "This is enough for me, Kouki." He assured the other, insisting that he was only in the mood for something light for now.

After finishing their meals, the couple walked around the rest of the park before making it back to their car.

During their walk, Seijuurou had bought his mate a treat at one of the carts in the park.

"Are you sure you don't want a bite?" Kouki asked, offering his 'zakuzaku' to his mate. The zakuzaku was a cream puff from Hokkaido that was almost the length of a ruler and with an almond crust. The omega had gotten the original flavor, rather than the caramel one.

The redhead smiled as he once again declined the offer, "I'm alright, Kouki. Please enjoy your treat."

The first part of their date went without a hitch, Seijuurou was happy to see his mate smiling from their nice meal and a relaxing walk around the park.

When they've made it back to the car, the pair headed off to their next destination.

"Oh my god, we're at Fuji-Q Highland!" Kouki literally squealed as he saw the large sign, indicating that they were indeed at Japan's most famous amusement park. 

The driver parked in Fuji-Q's second parking lot and the brunette nearly jumped out of the car and would have started running towards the entrance if Seijuurou hadn't held onto his mate first.

"Are you excited Kouki?" Seijuurou chuckled, seeing his mate practically buzz with amazement as the omega kept looking around the park with wide, shining eyes.

"I'm SO excited! I've never been here before and- oh my god! You can really see Mt. Fuji from here!" The omega jumped up and down, pointing to the famous landmark frantically. He had visited Mt. Fuji before for a class trip, but he had never gotten the chance to visit Fuji-Q amusement park before.

"I'm happy and relieved that you like our second destination so much." The alpha admitted, smiling proudly that he could make his mate so happy.

Kouki grinned as he reached up to bring their lips together in a hard but loving kiss, "I'm so happy you brought me here, Sei. Thank you!" 

The couple exchanged a few more kisses before they decided to make their way inside the park when a couple of kids ran by, giggling at them.

"Shall we go on the rides first?" Seijuurou suggested, after he showed the other the 'priority tickets and fast passes' (available only to a certain persons) he had gotten them so that they wouldn't need to wait in line for anything and also wouldn't need to pay for their tickets to each ride separately.

Kouki nodded happily. "Let's go on that one first!" The brunette pointed to the closest ride to them. 

It was the world's 4th dimension roller coaster, Eejanaika. The omega had heard that this ride was one of the four best rides in the park, and was known for being the best roller coaster ride overall in Japan. He definitely wanted to go on this first.

As the couple went straight to the start of the line, Kouki felt a bit bad about cutting to the front, but his excitement overrode the jealous eyes directed at them.

"Are you excited, Sei?" Kouki said, looking at his boyfriend beside him.

Seijuurou nodded as he reached over to clasped their hands together. "I'm very excited, especially when I have you here with me to enjoy this together with."

Kouki grinned, wishing he could kiss his mate again, but unfortunately they were already locked into their seats, making it impossible and after another minute, they were off.

The omega was caught off guard by the fact that this ride started backwards. He talked to his mate in a fast pace as he wondered when the first drop would be and when it happened, the omega was taken completely by surprise again.

Kouki was screaming in happiness throughout the whole ride as his feet dangled in the air, making him feel as if he was hurtling through the air as he spun forward and backward, went through loops and flip-flops and twists as the ride raced through the crazy track. 

It felt literally as if he was trapped in a washing machine.

At the end of the ride, Kouki was brimming with energy, feeling completely fine and excited for the next ride (Kouki had never gotten motion sickness in his life, not even once, so he was perfectly okay to go on the next ride straight away).

Seijuurou on the other hand, looked a bit breathless after the ride, but he quickly pulled his composure together and soon he was fine as well.

Kouki giggled as he fixed his mate's wind-blown hair (his own brown locks were always in a mess, so he didn't have to fix it much). "How are you feeling, Sei?"

Seijuurou smiled, "I enjoyed it. It was a bit confusing since I had no idea where anything was from spinning around so much, but overall, the ride was fun."

The brunette grinned before a worried look crossed his face. "Are you sure you're okay with going into the next ride, Sei? You don't want to rest first?" He asked, remembering that even if he himself didn't get sick on these rides, his mate was not the same. 

In fact, the last time they had gone to the amusement park, the redhead had gotten sick all over Kouki after their third ride. So this time, Kouki wanted to make sure that the alpha wouldn't push himself just for Kouki's happiness.

Seijuurou shook his head as he gave the other a reassuring smile. "I am fine, Kouki. Unlike the last time, I made sure to take extra precautions this time around."

Kouki looked thoughtful, "Ah! Is that why you chose to eat something light before coming here?" He realized.

The redhead smiled wider as he nodded, "Exactly. I also made sure to take some motion-sickness pills beforehand as well."

Kouki hugged the other, overjoyed by his mate's thorough planning for their date. "Thank you, Sei."

Seijuurou chuckled as he hugged the other back before they both headed towards the next rides.

Kouki decided to skip riding the Nagashimasuka and Cool Jappaan. Those rides involved getting wet and even though Seijuurou offered to get them some raincoats, Kouki didn't want to chance getting his new (and expensive) outfit soaked.

Also, he wanted to stay relatively dry for the cruise later that night.

The next ride they went on was the Tekkotsubanchou. It was like a huge swing that spun the couple round and round, up and down. Kouki loved this ride a lot since unlike Eejanaika, he was able to see the entire park this time. 

Seijuurou turned and smiled when he saw Kouki giggling as the brunette had his arms up like a bird with wings, soaring through the sky.

The Red Tower gave Kouki a very nice view of Mt. Fuji. The brunette pointed out the majestic mountain to his mate once again when they hit the very top of the ride at 52 meters, and then everyone screamed as they dropped down all the way to the ground.

Kouki also felt like he was flying through the air when they went on the Panic Clock next. It was somewhat like Tekkotsubanchou, but this ride was not as calm as the other ride. The Panic Clock was as if the ride was actually panicking- speeding up and slowing down at random times, and it even went in reverse. Kouki laughed as his breath got stolen a few times by the unexpected changes, his legs feeling a bit like jelly went the ride was over.

Since they had a map, Kouki suggested they skip the Tentekomai since that ride was located on the left side of the park and most of the rides they had left were on a right route. He also pointed out that this ride was most likely to be similar to Tekkosubanchou so they didn't need to go. His alpha of course agreed to his wishes, and they high headed towards the next rides on the right side.

The next ride, Mad Mouse, looked cute from the outside and Kouki didn't think much about it. But they still went on it anyway since the brunette thought it would be nice to take a slow ride to even things out.

But as soon as the ride started, Kouki found out that the look of this roller coaster was deceiving and the two-seater seats were moving shaking left to right, making the omega actually worry if they were gonna fall over or not. And when the ride hit all its turns and drops...well, Kouki learned to never underestimate a ride again.

"Oh, Sei. Look!" Kouki pointed to a spot with a huge heart sign where girls/boys were supposed to confess their love to someone. There was currently a couple there now where the girl had just confessed her love and it looked like the boy had accepted her feelings.

"Do you want to go there, Kouki?" Seijuurou teased, chuckling when his mate quickly refused.

"No way. I feel really uncomfortable doing that kind of thing in front of a crowd of strangers." Kouki frowned, shuddering at the mere thought.

Seijuurou chuckled more as he leaned to give his cute omega a peck on the cheek before they both walked towards the next ride.

Riding the Tondemina was as if Kouki was a pizza dough that was being spun into the air (and of course, the name pizza-la on the ride itself fit well). This ride was similar to some of the previous ones, but the omega still managed to have fun on it either way.

The last three rides they went on were the final 3 of the 4 major rides of the amusement park.

Fujiyama was considered the king of the roller coasters.

Apparently this ride had a lot of world records, with a maximum speed of 130 km/h (81mph), a maximum drop of 70m (230ft), and a maximum height of 79m (259ft).

Kouki and Seijuurou were once again in the very front for this ride (just like they had for the rest of the rides) and Kouki had to admit that the high drop during the ride was so scary that he even screamed- in terror- aduring it. But he really enjoyed the rest of the ride and completely understood how this roller coasters earned all its world records.

After this ride, Seijuurou finally suggested they take a small break, feeling a bit dizzy from the last ride.

Kouki agreed and they both took a seat at the snack shop in front of Fujiyama. While Seijuurou rested, Kouki decided to grab something to snack on.

"It never ceases to astound me that you can still have a healthy appetite after going on all these rides." Seijuurou commented, opening one of his eyes and peeking as his mate took a big bite out of the Fujiyama Burger he had gotten at MOS Burger.

Kouki shrugged. "I've just never been affected by roller coasters and stuff- in fact, I actually get really hungry when I ride them." With that, he decided to also get a small cone of mont-blanc ice cream after he had finished off the burger.

After taking a short rest plus a bathroom break, Seijuurou was well enough to go on the last two rides.

Takabisha had the world record for the world's steepest roller coaster, with a 121° vertical drop. Even just looking at it from afar made Kouki's eyes widen in amazement.

Strapped into the front seats once again, the couple was slowly brought straight up where they were literally facing the actual sky above. They were at an 90° as they went up and the two actually chatted with each other as they slowly ascended to the top. Kouki found it almost comfortable because it felt as if he was lying down is seat.

When they hit the top and their seat tilted downward slowly, the brunette was no longer relaxed and comfortable. Instead his adrenaline was pumping fast once again as he was nearly screeching as they were at the very brink, just before falling. And the angle they were at made it feel like they were really about to plunge down to their deaths.

Kouki let out a loud scream, laughing hysterically as soon as they dropped down. The entire ride after that heart thumping moment went by in a flash for the omega and at the end, he almost wondered if it was the end already. But either way, he really enjoyed the ride.

For their final ride, they went on the Dododonpa. Going up to 180 km/hr in a mere 1.56 second launch, it was named the world's most exhilarating roller coaster and the fastest roller coaster in all of Japan.

Kouki nodded his head along with the music that played when the ride started to go into a very black tunnel with a bright light shining at the end of it.

Excitement built up in the brunette as the countdown started before a voice shouted, "DODODONPA!"

And then suddenly Kouki could feel all the air get knocked out of his lungs as the ride was suddenly thrown forward at a speed so fast he thought his face would be pulled off. Kouki could barely keep his eyes open to see when they passed through another tunnel with rainbow colors flashing.

When his breath finally found itself back to his lungs, the brunette let out a weak laugh as his mind also caught up to the fact that they had somehow travelled far enough that they were now making a deep drop down. 

The omega was laughing the rest of the ride, enjoying the speed and the exhilaration the ride gave.

Dododonpa ended up being Kouki's favorite ride because of its fast speed. It may had been very fast and may not have had a lot of spins, turns or twists like the other rides, but the omega just loved the breath-stealing start of the roller coaster.

And since Seijuurou also agreed that the Dododonpa was the ride he also enjoyed the most, they decided to go on the ride one more time- since it was a very quick ride.

"Waaahhh~ I can't feel my face. I love it!" Kouki gushed, rubbing his frozen cheeks as they got off the ride.

Seijuurou laughed as he also shook his head, trying to get the rest of his hearing back. "That last ride was really something."

"It was my favorite." The brunette stated dreamily. "I'm so glad we went on it last."

Seijuurou was just relieved that they were finally done with all the rides (he enjoyed them but unlike his mate, he was still feeling some of the aftereffects from all the rides they've been on that day).

"Sei, these are hilarious!" Kouki laughed, showing his mate the photos that were taken on some of the rides they've been on.

The couple had actually gotten all their pictures that were taken from three of the roller coasters- Fujiyama, Takabisha and Eejanaika. 

"Kouki..." Seijuurou groaned, not liking how the photos had come out at all.

In every photo, the alpha's eyes were comically wide open as he clutched onto his seat for dear life. And his mate beside him was happily smiling in every photo- looking like the poster child for a person having the time of their lives at Fuji-Q.

"Can't we cut them in half so we can only see your lovely face?" Seijuurou suggested.

Kouki snickered as he shook his head. "Nope." He grinned as he placed the pictures into his pocket (they decided to not get the folders that came with the photos so that they would be able to move around the park easily without carrying anything in their hands).

"So where would you like to go now, Kouki?" The alpha asked, his arm around the other's waist as they walked through the park at a more leisure pace this time (before, they had been rushing a bit so they could make sure to ride everything the omega wanted).

"Let's go there." Kouki pointed at the large tea cups ahead.

Seijuurou looked at his mate and raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were done with the rides."

Kouki smiled as he dragged the other towards another ride. "This one is relaxing, I swear. And after this, no more rides I promise." The brunette vowed.

Seijuurou was pleasantly surprised that the tea cup ride was indeed very calming (though this was because Kouki held himself back from forcing their tea cup to spin too much).

Getting off from the ride, Kouki smiled widely as he once more held hands with the other. "Okay, I'm good. No more rides."

The couple walked around the park, scoping out all the game stalls and cute attractions.

"What about this one?" Seijuurou asked, pointing to an attraction that looked exactly like a prison. The couple went closer to find out more about it.

Ultimate Fort 2 (aka. Fortress of Despair 2) was set up as a labyrinth in a huge fortress with mission tasks to clear in order to escape.

The objective was to try to work through a labyrinth of countless doors, corridors, and rooms and strict security set up within the fort and make it out within the time limit. There were different stages inside, with each stage becoming increasingly difficult as the person progresses through the fort. Each stage was full of hidden clues, secret doorways, and other traps and contraptions all designed to trip people up. 

This was not the type of maze that could be cleared by merely fumbling around in the dark. Only those who possessed the knowledge, memory power, physical strength, imagination, and most importantly, luck would be able to persevere to the end and earn the rank of “Sucessful Escapees” and will be given a prize to recognize their achievement.

Kouki took one look at his mate's eager face and knew that they would definitely be trying this attraction. The redhead's eyes glinted specifically when it was mentioned that it had a mission clear success rate of 0% as over 1.2 million challengers had attempted and failed in breaking the impenetrable fortress. 

With their gear strapped on, the couple went stayed together as they explored each of the rooms.

Unfortunately, they were not allowed to go through the labyrinth by themselves and had to go together as a group of four. So, they were paired up with another couple (a guy with his girlfriend who looked like one of those prissy types). 

In one of the rooms- the Dark room- they had to walk near the wall while trying to not be detected by the cameras and military robots which came to check each corridor during the infiltration mission. But the girl had kept whining about how dark it was and eventually got the group detected and kicked out of the complex.

"It's okay, Sei. Next time, let's bring some of the guys to do this with." Kouki said, patting his disappointed mate's shoulder in comfort.

Seijuurou sighed as he nodded his head, still frowning. "I'm sure Shintarou or Tetsuya would be a great help to us." 

Kouki hugged him as he checked the photos that were given to them after they came out. These were the best photos yet- both Seijuurou and Kouki looked completely badass and there was no sign of the other couple in any of them.

Continuing on as they walked down the path, Seijuurou pointed to another attraction. "This one looks very interesting as well, doesn't it Kouki?" The redhead couldn't help smirk a bit.

Kouki looked confused as he stared at the attraction his mate was pointing at before the building finally registered in his brain and the omega let out a small shriek as he quickly shook his head. "Nononononono!"

The Labyrinth of Fear was known as the world's most scariest and longest house of horrors. 

It was in a haunted hospital setting that contained traverse dark passages, escape sealed rooms, and make you witness sights, sounds, and smells that will make you feel your primal fear. It was 900 meters and about 50 minutes of pure terror.

Kouki absolutely REFUSED to go in there.

"I don't want to go in there!" Kouki nearly cried, clutching onto his mate as he buried his face in the other's shoulder.

Seijuurou rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him down. "But wouldn't it be fun? And it is nearing Halloween." His mate pointed out.

Kouki gave a hard shake of his head. "No! And the fact that it's almost Halloween makes it even MORE scarier!"

"Are you really that scared of going in?" His mate asked him gently. "If I recall, you've dealt with scarier things before, correct?"

"Exactly. I already had to deal with being haunted, possessed and almost killed by actual ghosts so I don't need any more horror in my life. And remember that haunted house we went to during the cultural festival? If I was scared to tears then, I'll really DIE here." Kouki informed him seriously.

Seijuurou was quiet for a moment before saying, "Okay, then we won't go in."

The brunette looked up with teary eyes at his mate. "Really? You mean that?"

Seijuurou smiled as he gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Of course, Kouki. If you really don't want to go in, then I'm fine with us skipping this attraction. I don't want to frighten you so much that you'll end up miserable, especially while we're supposed to be having fun today. So let's not go in." He told the other.

Kouki immediately brightened as he held his mate's face in his hands and proceeded to shower kisses everywhere he could reach. "Thank you! Oh my god, I love you Sei! So much!"

Seijuurou chuckled as he returned the other's kisses, relieved that his omega was back to his cheerful self.

Since a bit of time passed since they've ridden anything, Seijuurou decided that it would be safe for him to eat something so they stopped at Fujiyama Taiyaki to buy two taiyakis for the both of them- with Kouki choosing the chocolate cream filled one while Seijuurou had the red bean jam. And the taiyakis itself also looked special as it had the shape of a fish with Mt. Fuji on them.

Walking around the park with their treats, they also decided to buy two green tea fortune cookies at a selling vendor since Kouki loved stuff involving fortunes.

Cracking his cookie open, Kouki eagerly read his fortune. "'Today will be the start of the rest of your life.' Aww...I like it." He grinned, showing it to his mate.

Seijuurou also read his own fortune out loud, "'Have faith in yourself and everything will work out fine in the end.' Interesting." The redhead commented, but he looked pleased by his fortune.

Kouki looked at the alpha's fortune as well and smiled widely. "That's great Sei! I'm glad we both got good fortunes."

They both ate the rest of their cookies, both agreeing that the cookie tasted like any other regular fortune cookie and neither of them could really taste the green tea flavor in it. But alas, the cookies were freshly baked and they at least had a nice light green color to them.

Even though the couple didn't go inside the Labyrinth of Fear, Seijuurou did managed to convince his mate to try Mizuki Shigeru's GeGeGe Haunted Mansion. 

This attraction was based on the popular Japanese anime about a bunch of spirit-monsters. Kouki only agreed to go because he had watched this anime and actually liked it. Also, this attraction was good for ages 3 and up so the brunette had felt reassured that this wouldn't be too scary.

The couple walked down the path behind the main house, pointing out the cardboard cutouts of the characters from the anime along the way.

They decided to try the attraction where they needed to sit in a dimly lit room, put on a set of headphones and all the lights would be turned off as they started the audio show.

Entering the room together, they both sat down. The room was almost completely pitch dark so Kouki wasn't able to see Seijuurou- he only knew the other was beside him since they were still holding hands and could feel his mate's presence and smell his comforting cinnamon scent.

Putting on the headphones, Seijuurou could feel his mate stiffen and his grip tightening on their hands as the audio started to play.

They could hear all the voices of the characters from the anime. There were some eerie parts where the voice of the yokai had sent chills down Kouki's spine, the sound of heavy breathing in his ears made it feel as if there was someone behind him, actually breathing down his neck.

All Kouki has to say was that this attraction shouldn't be allowed for 3 year olds.

Holding onto his slightly trembling mate, Seijuurou brought his omega to the souvenir store that sold limited edition items based on the same anime to cheer him up.

Thankfully, this tactic worked and Kouki ended up buying a tin can of hard candy with some of the anime's characters on the can.

Kouki calmed down even more as they walked around and the brunette even took a few pictures next to Nezumi-Otoko in front of the souvenir shop and sat next to Kitarō and Neko-Musume on a red bench.

After the haunted mansion, the couple walked around more and passed by other attractions like the Evangelion: World, merry-go-round, ice rink (during the summer the place would be transformed into paddle boats), the Go-Kart Tracks, and the kid attractions like Hamtato and Thomasland. But the couple decided to pass on all of these since they weren't very interested in trying any of them.

As the sun began to set, this alerted Kouki that they would probably need to leave soon in order to make their reservations for their dinner cruise.

Coming to a stop, Seijuurou smiled at his mate as he gestured towards something behind them, "I know that we've agreed on no more rides, but would you like to go on just one more ride with me before we leave?" He asked.

Kouki looked at where the alpha was pointing to and smiled widely as he nodded. "I would love to. Let's go!"

The final ride for the day was the Shining Flower. It was Fuji-Q's rainbow colored ferris wheel and at a height of 50-meters, it was called the best seat in the whole park.

They were lucky to get one of the only four transparent gondolas in the ride. And the timing of their ride was very nice since it gave them a perfect view of Mt. Fuji at sunset.

"Wow." Kouki breathed, looking as the sun slowly came down, peeking out from behind Mt. Fuji.

Seijuurou smiled as he looked at his mate instead. "Are you happy, Kouki?" 

Kouki looked away from the sunset to give his mate a warm smile. "Yeah. I always am with you by my side."

Seijuurou grinned as he got up to sit next to his mate, being careful to not jostle their gondola too much. "Does today erase any of the bad memories from the last time we were at an amusement park?"

Kouki chuckled as he cuddled up to the other. "That last time wasn't too bad, Sei. But yeah, I really had a lot of fun here today. And I even got some photographic proof showing you off your guard." He teased.

"Kouki..." Seijuurou groaned before a smirk crossed his face and for the rest of the ride, their gondola was shaking a lot as the two got into a tickle fight with one another, leaving plenty of kisses along the way.

Leaving Fuji-Q Highland, the couple made their way towards their car where their driver began to take them to their final destination for their date.

"Oh wow." Kouki commented, feeling as if he was just being nothing but surprised all day.

The cruise they were going on this time was the Symphony Tokyo Bay Cruising Restaurant. The ship they were going on looked much more extravagant than the first time they went on a cruise and this ship had a more relaxed but elegant feeling to it.

Handing their coats to the head waiter, Kouki was glad that the outfit Momoi and Kise had chosen for him didn't look out-of-place in the fancy setting they were currently in.

They were brought to their table and when they were seated, the waiter told them that their meals (that had already been pre-determined) would arrive after they departured.

Once they were alone, Kouki looked out the large window to his left and watched as they left the dock and began to sail away.

"Kouki." The brunette turned away from the window when he heard his mate call his name, and saw Seijuurou smiling at him. "I love you." The redhead said simply, reaching over to gently hold the omega's hand.

Kouki blushed brightly but he gave the other's hand a squeeze, feeling happy and contented. "I love you too."

The ship passed through the Rainbow Bridge, making Kouki gasp in delight as the seven colors of the bridge suddenly shone when they got near and shined brightly against the now darkened sky.

After passing through the rainbow bridge, they passed another bridge this time- the Tokyo Gate Bridge- and behind that was a clear view of the lit up in gold-colored Tokyo Sky Tree.

During the cruise, their meals were finally served starting with an appetizer of sardine marinated vegetables topped with caviar and for their soup, two bowls of warm bouillabaisse. There was also a fresh basket of assorted breads with a side of butter on their table as well.

For their main entree, they both received the wagyu fillet and deer fillet with foie gras flavored red wine sauce and a side of truffled potato mash and a medley of buttered vegetables. Kouki practically moaned as both meats practically melted in his mouth.

The two chatted as they ate their meals, Kouki pausing to point at something outside as they passed by even more well-known sights.

They finished their meals with a cup of tea or coffee and a light dessert of french vanilla ice cream with marinated mixed berries and white chocolate shavings.

"Shall we go to the deck?" Seijuurou suggested, holding his hand out to the omega as they made their way to the top of the ship.

They were provided with a large thick blanket that they both shared as they cuddled together on one of the lounge chairs above.

"Isn't that the Haneda airport?" Kouki pointed out, watching a plane landing down at the same time.

Seijuurou nodded as he rested his chin on top the other's head. The omega was splayed on top of his mate, neither caring much about their positions since they were the only ones up there anyway.

"This is really fun." Kouki told him, absently playing with one of the redhead's buttons. He felt his mate chuckle in response, and for the rest of the cruise, they laid with one another, talking quietly about in calm conversation but mostly they were quiet as they enjoyed the night view.

When they were back on land, Kouki let out a small yawn as he rubbed his hands together, shivering a little from the night wind.

"So are we going back to my place or yours?" Kouki asked. Since it was the weekend, they always slept together. But when they were in Tokyo, they usually had the choice between staying at Kouki's place or going to Seijuurou's Tokyo residence.

"Actually, if you are not too tired yet, there is one last place I would like to take you. Is that alright with you, Kouki?" Seijuurou asked, looking at the other with an apologetic expression on his face.

The brunette looked confused and did give another yawn, but he nodded his head as he replied, "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

Seijuurou let go of their hands and reached into his pocket, pulling out something black. "I actually would like this to be a secret, so would you mind wearing this for now?" He held up the blindfold in his hand. "I promise that the place is close by and I will make sure you won't fall or be harmed in any way. So, do you trust me?" He asked.

Kouki blinked at the blindfold, no longer feeling tired anymore. Finally, he gave a small nod. "Okay. I'll always trust you, Sei." He gave his mate a smile as he said this.

Seijuurou grinned and once they were in the car, the redhead covered the omega's eyes with the blindfold.

The drive wasn't very long, but Kouki couldn't help but feel his mate's nervousness. Not in a bad way- but he could sense the other's jitteriness through their bond, making Kouki feel very alarmed in return.

Finally the car came to a stop and Kouki heard the car door open. "Come Kouki." Seijuurou said gently, carefully helping him out of the car, making sure the omega's head wouldn't hit the roof of the car.

They soon began walking, with Seijuurou having a firm hold on his waist and holding his hand as they slowly made their way to wherever the alpha had brought them too.

After a while, they finally came to a stop. Kouki panicked a little when Seijuurou let go of him, but he calmed the other place a soft kiss on his lips as the redhead whispered to him that he would be right there.

Kouki stayed still, standing stiffly as he heard a bit more shuffling noises before everything was silent.

Finding himself holding his breath in anticipation for what was going to happen next, Kouki was startled slightly when he finally heard his mate speak, "Kouki, you may remove the blindfold now." Seijuurou's voice sounded a bit far away.

Taking off the blindfold, Kouki had to give a few blinks as his eyes took in the sudden light that hit him. 

When his eyes finally adjusted to the light and he got a good view of his surroundings, the omega let out a huge gasp.

He was standing at the very top of a very familiar flight of stairs, with Seijuurou smiling up at him from the very last bottom step. Around them were hundreds of candles of every height and shape lit up around them, with endless amounts of red and white rose flowers and pedals scattered everywhere.

"Sei...." Kouki whispered, their setting rendering him completely speechless.

Seijuurou's smile widened as his red eyes glittered brilliantly in the candle light, shining even brighter than any of the candles around them. "The first time I met you were on these stairs. And just like our first not-quite dates, our first and even second meetings were even more of a disaster." He chuckled at the memory of seeing his beloved for the first time, here on these very stairs as the brunette trembled, staring widely at him during that time.

"And just like the previous places, I wanted to make a new memory for the both of us here, a much happier memory." Seijuurou grinned, seeing his mate tear up as the brunette began to take everything in, "So here we are, back to the very start. But this time, you are the one at the very top....exactly where you belong."

Kouki sniffled as he wiped away a few tears that fell down. "Oh, Sei. I-I don't know what to say." He confessed truthfully, completely blown away.

Seijuurou chuckled as he took a deep breath. "Just smile, Kouki. That is enough for me."

Kouki couldn't help but grin very widely, making the both of them laugh together. 

Still giggling, Kouki began to walk down the stairs, stopping halfway. "Well, if we're gonna override our memory of this place, then I think we should do it right." Holding out his hand to the other, he gave his bond mate a teary smile. "Let's meet each other halfway this time, ne?"

Seijuurou grinned as he happily walked up the stairs and took the omega's hand in his, placing a gentle kiss right at the center of his palm. "Kouki...look up." 

The brunette followed his mate's instructions and looked at the dark sky in confusion for a second before being startled as fireworks started to shoot into the sky.

Kouki felt his jaw drop in shock and amazement as he could feel his mate pull them to the top of the stairs so they could sit comfortably together on the top step.

They watched the sky together, sitting side by side as Kouki looked at all the exploding colors light up the sky in awe. He let out a loud, "Oh my god!" when the fireworks formed the letters S and K inside a heart that appeared at the end.

With the fireworks sizzling off, Kouki looked at his mate with eyes full of wonder. "How did you do that?" 

Seijuurou grinned as he shrugged. "That, my dear Kouki, shall be another one of my secrets." Kouki answering pout making him laugh.

After he settled down, Seijuurou closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he looked back at Kouki with very serious eyes this time, "Kouki, may I ask you something?"

Feeling a sense of nervousness hit him suddenly, Kouki slowly nodded his head. "Sure. Anything, Sei."

Seijuurou nodded as he shifted slightly so he was now kneeling down two steps below Kouki. "Kouki....how are you feeling right now?" He asked, searching the other's eyes carefully.

Kouki furrowed his eyebrows but answered, "I'm feeling fine?" He sounded unsure, but he was quite confused by the redhead's question.

Seijuurou only nodded as he gave another question. "You are sure you are not feeling ill or find the candles and flowers around us disagreeable?"

Kouki frowned this time as he shook his head. "Of course not. Everything here is so beautiful Sei- it's beyond words, like beautiful isn't even enough an adjective to fully describe how amazing this all is." He gestured around them. "And I promise, I'm 100% feeling just fine." He assured the redhead.

Seijuurou sighed as he gave the other a relieved smile this time. "Good."

With that, Seijuurou reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, deep red box with gold lining around it.

Kouki literally felt his heart stop and his breath being stolen when his alpha opened the tiny box and inside it showed a beautiful [ring](https://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/beacon-ring/round-diamond-platinum-ring/16frfn)\- a simple platinum band with a giant diamond right on top.

With his hands trembling a bit, Seijuurou gave a small gulp and took another breath before looking directly into Kouki's stunned brown eyes and begun to speak.

"Since the moment our eyes directly met, something in me felt that you were someone to watch out for. It may not have been love at first sight for either of us, but I vow to you that you are the only sight I want to see every single day for the rest of my life from now on. I could wake up to see your face beside mine for the next hundred years and be completely certain that I would be the most luckiest human in the universe.

"You, my only love, my omega, my bond mate...are the single most amazing, brilliant and extraordinary person I have ever had the privilege of having in my life. So now, I would like to ask you for another privilege that I hope you would bless me with tonight." Taking another shaky breath, Seijuurou looked at Kouki with the bravest, most powerful and vulnerable eyes that he had ever seen on his mate before.

"Furihata Kouki, will you grace me the absolute honor of becoming my husband?"

Kouki sniffled as he could feel more tears well up in his eyes, slowly dripping down his cheeks as he stared at his bond mate, his lover and his soulmate.

"Yes." Kouki replied softly, his voice still light from feeling almost out of breath by everything around them.

If Kouki hadn't started crying, he would have laughed at the almost comical expression on his mate's face right then. "Really? Kouki, you said yes, right? You agree to marry me?" The alpha repeated, red eyes glowing with tears of their own.

Kouki could only nod as the word 'yes' continued to spill out through his lips.

Seijuurou gave a loud cheer, tears of utter joy running down his own face as he gathered his new fiancé in his arms and stood up, spinning them around in celebration and total elation.

And Kouki laughed and cried right along with Seijuurou, holding onto his fiancé tight and making his own vow to never let him go.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Which one would have been your choice?"

Kouki looked up from his phone as he faced his mate, who was laying down beside him with his arm around the brunette's bare waist.

"What?" Kouki asked, looking confused.

Seijuurou smiled as he held the other close, their blanket sliding down slightly, showing off the alpha's bare body. "Between the cafe, the amusement park or the cruise, which place would you have rather preferred for a first date?" The redhead clarified.

His omega looked thoughtful for a minute before replying, "The amusement park was fun, but for a first date it seemed a place to go with friends rather than someone you want to go out with. And the cruise was very amazing but it would be a bit too much for a first date. So...I would have preferred the cafe as a first date. It was simple but sweet and the stroll through the park was a nice touch. It's also a good way to getting to know your date better too." Kouki answered.

Seijuurou smiled as he made a mental note to tell a certain dark-muscled person that his choice of first date had won. Apparently the uncrowned kings still argued till to this day about who's first date was the best...it was nice to finally be able to settle that argument. "I see..." He commented, trailing off.

They were both quiet for a few moments, with Kouki looking through his phone, giggling at something written there, while Seijuurou began to leave little kiss marks here and there near the omega's hip.

"And what is my lovely fiancé laughing about this morning?" Seijuurou questioned, trying to take a peek at the other's phone screen.

Kouki found himself blushing brightly- still not used to being called 'fiancé' just yet. "Um, I just find the names that Kawahara and Fukuda are calling each other very hilarious."

Seijuurou caught a glimpse of the conversation and raised his eyebrow. "They both have a very....interesting vocabulary. What are they arguing about by the way?"

"Oh, they're just fighting about who should be my best man." The omega shrugged.

The reply made Seijuurou pause in his quest to cover his entire mate's lower half in kiss marks and he looked up at the other with wide eyes. "You already told them about our engagement?"

Kouki looked back at him confused, not understanding his fiancé's reaction. "Yes?"

"When?" Seijuurou demanded.

"Just now. I sent an group mail to everybody actually." He answered, still not understanding what the big deal was.

Seijuurou looked at him in disbelief. "You announced our engagement over an email?"

Kouki finally realized what was wrong. Announcing something as important as an engagement over a measly email did sound bad, especially when it concerned someone as extravagant and showy as his mate.

"Oops?" Kouki said, looking very sheepish.

Seijuurou groaned as he buried his face in the brunette's waist. "Kouki...."

"I'm sorry! I forgot that you would probably have wanted to make a big announcement or hold a party for this. I'm really sorry, Sei!" Kouki apologized, hugging the alpha as he showered him with lots of kisses as an apology.

Seijuurou peeked up at him, saying, "You vow to make this up to me? Right now?"

"Right now?" Kouki furrowed his eyebrows, looking confused before gasping when his mate straddled his body, looking down at him from above, a sly grin on his face. 

"You will make it up to me while I make sure to thoroughly punish you for announcing our engagement over email." The redhead swore.

Kouki giggled as the other began to nuzzle into his neck, giving a few nips at his bond mark there. "Oh, well then I accept your punishment gladly."

Leaving a nice love bite right next to the omega's bond mark, Seijuurou pulled away slightly to give his new fiancé a gentle smile this time. "We're getting married, Kouki." He said softly, looking almost still in wonder that his mate had actually said yes to him this time.

Kouki smiled back as he leaned forward to give his fiancé a tender and sweet kiss. Pulling away, he nodded. 

"Yeah, Sei. We're really getting married."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, people~ our babies are getting married!!!  
> ( ° ᴗ°)~ð (/❛o❛\\)*♡೫̥͙*:・ℋɑppყ Ϣәԁԁıɲɠﾟ･:* ೫̥͙♡*✧˖°(˶‾᷄ ॢ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵ॢ)◌⑅⃝*
> 
> FUN FACT: The average cost of a bride's wedding rings (including both the engagement ring AND wedding band) ranges from $5000-$6000, about ¥500,000-¥700,000. For the average cost of a groom's wedding band, it ranges from $400-$500, about ¥40,000-¥60,000. For Kouki's engagement ring alone (the wedding band isn't even included yet) his ring costs a whomping $32,890- over ¥3.7 million. And by the way...Kouki is not aware on how much his engagement ring costs (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ
> 
> In the next story, Wedding Planner Reo is on a mission to help his dear ~~sons~~ friends plan the best wedding of the century! ε===(っ≧ω≦)っ


End file.
